Moltres
Moltres (''ファイヤー Faiyā'' en japonés) es uno de los Pokémon que aparecen en las Poké Balls y es en la [[Pokémon (universo)|serie Pokémon]] un Pokémon legendario. Es miembro del trío de las aves legendarias, junto a Articuno y Zapdos. En Super Smash Bros. Moltres aparece en Super Smash Bros. como un elemento del fondo del escenario Ciudad Azafrán, donde aparece en algunas ocasiones volando. Galería Moltres SSB.png|Moltres volando en el fondo del escenario. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En esta generación sale de la Poké Ball y sus efectos son solo perceptibles si un personaje oponente está cerca de él, suele ser útil en escenarios pequeños, sin embargo, en los escenarios grandes no resulta tan útil ya que su ataque puede ser esquivado fácilmente, solo durará unos segundos y quemará a todo oponente de quien lo invoque si estos se encuentran cerca y les causará alrededor de 40% de daño, luego volará y desaparecerá. Tocar a Moltres resulta en un K.O. instantaneo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Moltres :Dice la tradición que la llegada de la primavera anuncia el regreso de este legendario pájaro Pokémon desde su hogar sureño. Su brillante color naranja y su fiero aspecto le dotan de un atractivo irresistible. Su Ataque Aéreo, el movimiento volador más fuerte de todos, es el más adecuado para este fenómeno ardiente, aunque, como es obvio, se le dan particularmente bien los movimientos de tipo fuego especialmente potentes. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Moltres :As tradition has it, the onset of spring heralds the return of this legendary Pokémon from its southern home. Its bright orange color and fiery aspect lends to its overwhelming appearance. Sky Attack, the strongest of flying moves, is a perfect fit for this burning phenom, but it obviously also excels at powerful Fire-type moves. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) Galería Moltres SSBM.png|Moltres en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Su ataque junto con sus especificaciones son las mismas que en Super Smash Bros. Melee; la única diferencia es que el porcentaje de probabilidad de apariciones disminuye ante la aparición de nuevos Pokémon. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :MOLTRES :Un Pokémon Llama y, asimismo, una de las aves legendarias. Se dice que en las ciudades donde aparece llega antes la primavera. También dicen que cuando esta herido se retira a un volcán para curar sus alas con magma. Intimida a sus oponentes extendiendo sus amplias alas flamígeras. El daño que causa su espectacular Ataque Aéreo no es moco de pavo. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Moltres :A Flame Pokémon. It's one of the legendary bird Pokémon. When Moltres appears in a town, it is said that spring will come earlier there than in other towns. If Moltres is injured, it apparently returns to a volcano to heal its wings with magma. Moltres spreads its wide, flame-covered wings and attacks opponents with the exciting and highly damaging Sky Attack. :*''GB: Pokémon Red & Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Moltres SSBB.png|Moltres en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Moltres SSBB (2).jpg|Moltres en el escenario Pueblo Smash. Moltres SSBB.jpg|Moltres en el escenario Estadio Pokémon 2. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Moltres vuelve aparecer en esta entrega. Su rol en combate es similar al que tenía en los juegos anteriores, pero contrario a sus apariciones pasadas, su golpe ya no es un K.O. instantáneo. En esta ocasión, Moltres solo podrá aparecer por medio de las Master Balls. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Moltres :Moltres es uno de los tres legendarios pájaros Pokémon de la región de Kanto, junto con Articuno y Zapdos. Al abrir sus enormes alas y echar a volar, puede hacer que las llamas que cubren su cuerpo ardan aún con más fuerza. Si estas te alcanzan durante su ataque Vuelo, ¡quizá salgas volando aún más lejos que él! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Moltres en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).png|Toon Link, Sonic y Moltres en el Campo de batalla. Moltres SSB4 (Wii U).png|Moltes en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario